ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate Role-Play (11-27-12)
FaithRyouNexus: -a little blonde hair girl slipped through the thunder gate again stubbing and landing on her bum with an umph- “ochi” –she would whisper hopping no one saw her she would stand up and dust off her all black uniform and smile softly her big blue eyes would glisten as she looked around the courtyard looking thing that held the gate into Yonshigakure.- “Hello…Anyone there?” NamikazeSoudai: She had witnessed the girl's fall, Soudai sitting atop the roof of the tea house. It told her a few things already, one that she was new to using the gates, and two that she was either a Yonshigakure shinobi or soon to be, she had the clothes of a shinobi but lacked any Yonshigakure headbands. "Are you alight?" Soudai would ask, letting the girl discover where the voice was coming from and hoping she didn't mistake the voice from above, as god(s/ess/essess). Soudai was a natural shinobi woman, she wasn't overly fit and still held her feminine appearance but she also wasn't weak. No more was evident of that was the nuibari at her side, a weapon of legends, but if someone had a book of knowledge on her they would know that Soudai wasn't just about the weapons, she was skilled in jutsus too, selective though on when she used them. Soudai had white hair, like her mother and probably father, but she didn't have the green eyes of her mom, Soudai's was black at least at the moment, it was a bit of a..reserve role, when her curse mark activated her true eyes came out but when it wasn't active the black eyes was there. Black like the lightning that the curse mark produced, black like some of the lightning jutsus her clan, the Ranton Clan, taught, alongside their laser elemental combinations. She was a jounin, so of course she was vase in skills and abilities (same difference?), but that didn't mean she wouldn't show compassion and hide behind her experience in training to kill. "Not used to the gate yet?" FaithRyouNexus: -Faith would get startled as she heard the voice of a woman and would spin around looking around back towards the gate and around to the tea house she had not looked up though and would take a step back and look around though. “who’s there” –Faith would say before hearing the same voice speak again her eyes would look up this time and blink blushing softly as she spotted the woman she would smile softly but still have pink cheeks- “No we only uses them a little at the Academy not usually outside the village.” –Faith would replay softly - SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku would wake up as he sat up in his bed.He decided it was a food time to get up even if it was early,he wanted to get some more training in.So Kihaku jumped from his bed and grabbed his fresh clothes a she put them on. He then grabbed his yonshi armband and wrappe dit tightly around his left arm,before grabbing his bokken from next to the nightstand and strapped it on his back,he then walked out of his room to the kitchen,grabbbing the bento his father had left him and putting it in his backpack.KIhaku then headed to the front door,sitting down at the porch as he put on his sandal.He then strapped on his shinnguards and grabbed his gauntlets of the shelf, now fully equipped,he rushed out the door towards the gate,Kihaku as energetic as he was did no merely run trough the gate. No he jumped into and ended up coming flying out of the other gate.He noticed the girl standing there too late and braced for an impact with either her or the ground/ NamikazeSoudai: "It's a big part of being a Yonshigakure shinobi." She begun, hoping not to add too much pressure onto her shoulders. "Soon you'll be able to use it like you were getting out of bed.. Although i guess last night i did trip over a fox that was next to my bed.." She smiled a little, Roko always seemed to position herself ready to get herself attention..Soudai did give the fox a treat after tripping over her, perhaps it was a guilt trick.. "What is your nam-" She watched as this Kihaku boy she heard of came out of the thundergod gate and crashed into a girl. Soudai should have warned her to move but she didn't think to until it was too late, she closed her eyes and looked away, waiting for the ow's to come. FaithRyouNexus: -Faith would nod her head to what the woman had said about being a Shinobi and getting used to the gate before she heard a loud bang and before she could look to the gate she fall backwards as a strange boy came through the gate falling into her- “ow” –she said pushing him off her gently as to not hurt him but as to not want to be on the ground in front of the Shinobi woman that was on the roof faith would blush more as she kept pushing to get him off her- SanadaKihaku: _KIhaku rubbe dhis forehead- owie-He quikly got up and held out his hand to the girl- sorry about ,normally theres nobody waiting right on the other end of the gate-hed smiles- im Kihaku btw,Kihaku Sanada of the Takeda clan-he then looked up to what faith was looking at and noticed the woman there- are you by any chance the one called Soudai-Sensei? Team captain of Kirei-chan and chi-chan? NamikazeSoudai: Soudai jumped off the roof, shes been awake for too long today and besides, she had to get home and make sure Roko was fed, unless she wasn't there. Jinora fed Roko too..But sometimes Soudai forgot that and would give her more food..They would have to figure out a system to where Roko wouldn't end up eating too much. "I am Soudai Namikaze, team captain of Kirei and Chihiro, Team Valkyrie." She said to him, avoiding any more injuries by bumping into them in her path towards the gate. "If you find me tomorrow we will talk more.." She promised the boy, and probably the girl as well. She stepped through the gate and was on her path towards her and Jinora's house. NamikazeSoudai: ((If you haven't before Faith. This will be a good time, after the rp, to upload your first rp to our wikia. Im sure one of the jounins here or genin that done it before can help. But if they can't, the wiki has a 'How To' guide for uploading rps too.~ Goodnight)) FaithRyouNexus: -Faith took the boys hand and got up dusting herself off and smiling softly still pink in the face- “I’m Faith Yamanaka” –she said kindly tilting her head softly and looking back up at the woman who the boy asked if she was Soudai-Sensei. Itsy wondered if she was a Jounin Faith had not seen her around the Acadamy nor had she seen this boy she would take a step back and tilt her head.- “It’s ok I got distracted coming through the gate I didn’t think to move.” –she said again softly still looking up at the woman but not knowing what was going to be said Faith new of Kirei-chan and her twin sister Itsumo-Chan but never of this chi-chan person she had only meet a few none academy students though and that was only in the last few days. Faith would tilt her head as the woman confirmed that was her name before being bumped softly to the right and smiles as the woman disappeared through the gate- SanadaKihaku: a Yamanaka . hmmm related to Kirei-chan perhaps-he tilted his head somewhat-but well as much as id like to talk, i came here to get some training done,so perhaps wel meet again or talk more another time-Kihaku smiled ,before he dashed off towards the dummies- FaithRyouNexus: -Faith didn’t know what the boy meant by being related to Kirei-chan she wasn’t sure if that was true yet or not as she went over and sat down on one of the stone benches next to the gate and watched him. Like she had watched, Itsumo-chan the other night when she snuck out here to read. Faith didn’t know much jutsu except those she was taught in the Academy she couldn’t wait to take her Exam and was waiting for one of the Jounin to give it to her but until then she was going to enjoy he time around the village.- SanadaKihaku: -It wasnt that Kihaku,shunned Social contact.He merely found his training the most important, he wanted to be ready for when he would be placed on a team, He wanted to be able to protect them with more then jsut tactics and strategies and not end up having to be protected. Those thoughts are what kept him going, as he could never forget the day he had to helplessy watch from a safe hiding spot,how his village was burned down and the villagers killed and his Mother though she fought valiantly was slain as well.Today Kihaku had something new he wanted to try out,he spent most of the night thinking up the move an airborne fast spinning attack with his bokken a horizontal and vertical one .He knew this training was gonna be a painfull one, as every failure of the move was gonna end up with him flat on the ground or crashing into the dummies.But it was time he started,Kihaku brought his hands together in front of his chest as he molded his chakra and directed it to his feet forming a cushion under it and drew his bokken into his right hand.Kihaku rushed towards a nearby as he ran up it and set himself off as hard as he could in the direction of the dummies as he pulled his body together and went into a horizontal spi, holding his bokken aimed outward, but he had put too much force behind the spinn and instead slammed headfirst into the dummy and fell onto the ground- ooooff- He winced from pain, but got back up and shaked his head-again-He molded his chakra again and formed a new cushion under his feet and rushed at the wall once again and setting off from it, he tried with less force in the spinn this time.His bokken connected,but because he had taken away too much force, the bokken locked and Kihaku was sent flying,slamming against the wall back first as he collapsed onto his butt- guuuuh- he winced of pain once more, but forced himself onto his feet-ugh gotta keep trying-He molde dhis chakra to his feet again and rushed at the wall once more, setting off with a bit more force, it connected but once mor eit wasnt enough force as he flew to the side into one of the stone dummies, side first,causing him to fall face first on the ground- ooooooooowww-he winced as his eyes teared up a bit- dammit so close,one more time-Hed manage to force himself up,trying his bets to ignore the painfull bruises as he molded his chakra again and directe dit to his feet,once more running up the wall and setting off,this time he had put enough force as when the bokken connected the wooden dummies head went flying, but Kihaku failed to stop his spin and slammed arm first into a tree and collapsed on the ground- guuuuuuuuh- he winced of pain as a few tears rolled over his cheek-dammitt now that-he tried to force himself up again,but the pain was too great and he fell back onto his butt- uuugh-his breathing had become somewhat heavy-i cant do more right now FaithRyouNexus: -faith’s wide blue eyes would go wider as she saw the boy on the ground- “Hey are you ok?” –she would ask softly getting up from the bench and going over to the boy- SanadaKihaku: -though he winced from pain and had his left clutching his stomach- not really,but ive gotta keep trying,il stop at nothing to achieve my dreams-hed wince again as he managed to force himself onto his feet this time and was about to try again- FaithRyouNexus: -Faith would take a step away from him and nod- “Well you can push yourself all day long and hurt yourself more or wait for a teacher to show you how to do it the right way and safely its up to you.” –Faith would say before turning and heading back to her bench and sitting back down shaking her head on the inside. Boy why were they so stubborn she thought to herself they never listen or wait.- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku sighed, bwhile he was too stubborn to wait for a teacher,he knew he wa sin no state to continue,not untill the pain had passed and so he walked back and sat down against the wall- ok il stop for now, but i dont need a teacher to show me, i want to do this myself Category:Casual Category:Yonshigakure RP Category:Training